


Donor Needed

by naiadwrites



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre Season 3, Wedding, pregnant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadwrites/pseuds/naiadwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unexpected side effect, Helen finds she needs something from Tesla. And she's remarkably nervous to ask him, her oldest friend, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

I've been listening to 8 in 8's Nikola Tesla song too much, and somehow it inspired me to write the following. Spoilers, for Pax Romana. This was written in an hour and unbetaed and I'm not happy with Helen's characterization, but I couldn't get any work done on my latest novel without getting this out of my system. I'm happy to take suggestions or make changes, as I am new to the Teslen fandom. I hope you enjoy!

Elaine Lowe/naiad

Helen was nervous, and she uncharacteristically fidgeted with her skirt as she perched on the sofa of her sitting room, watching as Nikola stared into the ruby depths of one of the better Chateau Latour's in her wine cellar.

"All right, Helen. Out with it. You've obviously hidden this wine from me for years, and if you are bringing it out to seduce me into one of your do-gooder missions, I'd best hear what madness I am about to be subjected to." He turned from the fireplace and pinned her with a smirk and a light in those blue-green eyes. "Unless of course you asked me to your rooms to seduce me. That wouldn't needed a bottle of the best, you know. A flash of your lovely legs and a whisper in my ear and I would be putty in your hands, dear."

She swallowed, and could not prevent the blush that rose to her cheeks. She should have made some witty comeback to slap him down as usual, but his words were a touch too close to the truth for her comfort.

His eyebrows rose, and he stepped closer to where she sat. "What? Did the thought of my body writhing with yours in the heights of pleasure distract you from your current plot? I may not be a vampire, but I assure you, I still have excellent stamina and I would be…"

"I…..I'm ovulating." She hadn't meant to put it quite so bluntly, but he shut his mouth with a click and his eyes widened considerably.

"That…that's…"

She almost giggled at the rare triumph of having Nikola Tesla speechless, but best be done with it. "As I have not ovulated in quite some time, I did some tests to determine that the cure I had in Hollow City for the ripping sickness seemed to have been a bit more radically effective than I would have guessed. Although my cells still have their normal longevity, my gametes have once again become fertile."

"That is…very interesting." Nikola sat down suddenly in an armchair, looking at her with a thousand questions in his eyes, none of which could find their way to his tongue.

"I am not sure how long this phenomenon might last, and I wish to take advantage of it while I can."

"You wish to freeze your eggs?"

"Still a bit risky. I would rather have a child now, rather than worry about the viability of any resulting embryos."

He swallowed again, "I assume that you are looking for a donor."

"No, I know who I want."

Fire surged in those eyes, and heat flooded her, making her damp with unexpected need. That was not what she had in mind, but…

"Are you asking me to father your child, Helen?"

"I would ask for a sample from you, yes. You would not have to…"

He leapt to his feet, still ridiculously graceful even without his vampire skills. "Dammit Helen! I suppose I was the most convenient. You wouldn't want a werewolf pup, and Huggy-bear is too clingy and would want to act like a father. Jacky boy is unstable and look how that worked out last time. So let's ask Tesla…he's an unemotional ass who would give me a cup full of sperm and walk away without a thought, especially now that he's a mere mortal."

"Nikola! It's not like that…"

"What Helen, did you never think that I would want to be a father? Or even a husband?" He walked to her and leaned in far too close, his lips temptingly close to hers. "I've read all my biographies, you know. They call me asexual, too obsessive for sex. It's true, I have no taste for whores and groupies were far too much work for too little benefit. None of them satisfied, so why bother. I did not have that much sex during my normal lifetime."

He backed away, leaving her aching for the kiss he'd come so close to giving her. "And why was it not a driving factor for me, as it is for most men? Because I was a vampire, who had iron control over such desires? No Helen."

He turned away from her, staring into the flames of the fire. "Vampires are not as in control as one would think. Not with their mate."

"Your mate?" she sucked in a breath, jealously soaring through her at the thought of him craving another woman. He'd once said that he loved her, though she'd not taken him seriously. Nikola was a master of manipulation – though he rarely outright lied. He loved her as a friend, as a sister perhaps…not the way she might….

"You, Helen. From the moment I saw you, the moment I smelled you, I knew, somehow. I was just too much of an inept, arrogant fool to do anything. I thought you would fall into my arms. Then came the Five, and John, damn him. You obviously did not share my need for you…and only you. But I had time."

He laughed, and turned to her, taking slow, measured steps as she leaned back into the couch, whether to escape him to draw him down to her she was not certain. "After my 'death', and all the time I spent running in the '40s, I spent some time enjoying myself in India. Most of the 1950s, in fact. I decided that if I was ever to woo you properly, I'd better damn well know what I was about. The priestess in certain sects of tantric practice are excellent teachers. I went through every piece of the Kama Sutra three times, just to be thorough, and some things that were too difficult for a mere mortal to be placed in that holy book. The priestesses wept when I left, and I think I might still be worshipped as some avatar. I assure you, I am not asexual."

She was panting, her thighs spreading as he came to stand so close, her eyes flickered down to his chest, his stomach, his hips and the bulge were his erection was pushing against the perfectly tailored black trousers. He leaned down again, his arms trapping her, caging her if she had had a thought to run.

"It's been a long time since then Helen, and I waited for you. But you never came. I was patient, Helen, and we had time. We had time to find each other, for you to realize who you were, for us to become what we were meant to be."

His lips hovered over hers again, "We don't have time anymore, Helen. I'm not going to wait." He pressed his lips to hers, and the heat that flared in her blood was staggering. Her arms curled around his neck and she pulled him down to press into her body. He kissed her with an expert skill combined with a passion that she'd only seen put into invention and discovery. All of his immense focus and devotion was hers, and she hadn't realized how much she coveted that. She opened her thighs and he pressed against her, his hardness against her slick heat, the wiry weight of him crushing her into the cushions of the couch. His arms circled around her and he stood suddenly, holding her with ease and still kissing her as he carried her into her bedroom, following her down onto the bed and kissing her neck as his fingers undid the buttons of her blouse. Her own fingers worked to pull his shirt from his trousers, and she cursed the layers of his waistcoat, shirt and undershirt.

He laughed and pushed himself up above her to look at her, her skin flushed, her blouse open and the pink of her bra visible. "Helen, let me love you. Let me give you what you want…all of it. A family."

She pushed at him, turning until she was over him, her blouse gaping wide and her eyes alight, "Why do you think I wanted your child, Niko? I respect you, I value you…I could have asked a hundred men. But I love you. But I never thought that…"

He put a finger to her lips. "I've always been yours, Helen. You just had to accept that before I could do anything about it."

Then there were no more words, just the rapid removal of clothing, the subtle fighting for dominance of position, and the worshiping of bare skin. He teased her nipples mercilessly, biting and sucking until he gave her the first orgasm from that alone. She scraped her nails down his back and made him growl, then cupped his testes and squeezed with just enough pressure to make him whimper and throb and thrust against her thigh with need.

He took his revenge with those long clever fingers which learned all her secrets with remarkable ease. The pressure as he circled her clit, the exact angle of his fingers pressing against her within, all of it had her gushing with climax. He licked up the fruit of his efforts with the relish he normally reserved for the finest of wines, his tongue strong and agile. His mask of selfishness did not extend to art of love, and he made her climax four times on his tongue and fingers before she had to beg him to enter her fully.

At the first thrust, she whimpered. It had been decades, and he held her close as she adjusted to him. She clung to him, tears in her eyes. She was not so alone now, but it would be no time at all until she lost him to age and death.

"We'll find a way, Helen. I can't leave you now. Never leave you."

She thrust her hips up, impaling herself completely, and his growl send pleasure racing through her just like electricity. In fact, it was…

"Niko? What are you doing to me?"

He smiled against her neck as he moved to kneel, pulling her with him until he held her in his arms with her perched on his thighs, him so deep inside of her she was breathless with it. "I'm loving you, Helen. With everything I am."

They both started to move, searching for that perfect rhythm they both knew they could find. Again and again they both found climax, but Nicola had truly made a study of sex, and his control was to her benefit. She lost count of her climaxes, or the positions he wrapped them into – pounding into her from behind, thrusting into her as she rode his hips, lazily sliding into her as he kissed her ankles where they perched on his shoulders. Finally, when she was at the limits of her spirit and her body could not hold any more pleasure, he came surging into her, and they both erupted in a cataclysmic torrent, shouting each other's names to the universe.

"Well, after that I think we should expect twins at least."

He cradled her into his side with unexpected tenderness, as she had not the strength nor the will to move.

She giggled…actually giggled, feeling freer than she had in a hundred years. "Possibly triplets."

"Oh dear…you might be right. Any abnormals particular good as nannies? I don't wish you to be too tired, my dear. I still have a lot of worshipping to do, you know."

"I'm sure we'll find someone, Nikola. Though given your insufferable intelligence and my looks, I'm afraid we'll be in a load of trouble."

"We'll enjoy the challenge, my dear. Thoroughly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violent, and fluffy. No, I don't like John. You've been warned.

She should have expected their wedding day would not be dull.

She had expected his proposal, after all, though not a mere week after he'd seduced her so very thoroughly. She had even been certain yet of her pregnancy, though her original motivation for coming to him seemed pale in comparison to the safety and comfort she felt as she slept by his side and the ecstasy he brought her whenever, and wherever, he wanted. She'd never be able to work at the desk in her office again, or in the library, or find a snack in the kitchen, without memories of his hands stroking her, his lips loving her, his cock driving her to moan his name in a need so blatant she could not quite believe it.

In her long life, she'd tried most of the vices known to man, from drugs to sex to danger, and she'd been addicted to nothing but the thrill of discovery. Now, she could add Nikola Tesla to that short but exquisite list.

When he'd proposed, she had been boneless with sated pleasure, lounging on a pile of towels at the side of the pool, Nikola holding her in his arms as they lay looking at the waterfall and the stars visible through the skylight.

"There's a lovely tongue twister I've had the pleasure of practicing lately. I find that I quite enjoy the sounds of it. Marry me, Miss Magnus?" Nikola held up a lovely ring of braided silver, so unique that she knew he must have made it himself. He hated jewelry, had quite the phobia of it. "Too many hands had touched it." If he gave her a ring, she was sure he must have created it himself.

"Why yes, Mr. Tesla. I would love to. But I'm not taking your name."

He slid the ring on her finger and laughed into her hair. "I wouldn't dream of asking, my love. Such a silly English custom."

And so, four months later, she was dressing for her wedding and fighting a case of morning sickness, nibbling on toast and patting the small bump where the twins rested safe and sound. Yes, they had managed to create twins that night, for all the joke it had seemed. A boy and a girl, from the amniocentesis, both with mostly human genetics. As to the differences – she would discover what exactly they meant when they grew, just as she had with Ashley.

She looked at the photograph on her dressing table, at the smiling blue eyes of her daughter. Ashley would have been quite a remarkable big sister, and Helen would never forget her. But this time, through this pregnancy, she was not alone and scared. Nikola hovered over her protectively, making sure she ate well and got enough sleep, despite the time spent with his incessant, glorious worship of her body. He'd taken over any dangerous missions to recover abnormals, and though he hated paperwork and bureaucracy with unmitigated passion, he'd taken over quite a few of her duties with a smooth competence and deft hand that had made her break her office chair as she'd ridden him to screaming climax.

Blushing at the memory, she rose from her stool to don the blue silk dress she'd chosen to wear. It was sliding over her head the moment the crackle of static and the distinct pop of the hall light alerted her to yet another problem with the electrical system.

Oh damn, must the man fiddle with experiments even on his wedding day.

She slipped her feet in her shoes and opened the door, determined to find out what the problem was, but Kate met her in the hall with a steely eyed glint. "Oh no you don't, boss. We've got enough rotten luck floating about this place. You don't get to be seen by Magneto until you walk down the aisle. I'll go." Kate looked surprisingly feminine in her lavender sari, and Helen wondered who that would discombobulate more, Henry or Will. Helen had her bets on Will, but romance was never her strong suit. Although her record was certainly getting better by the minute.

"At least give me back my radio. This isolation is ridiculous!"

Kate sighed, and handed over the EM sealed radio that Nikola had built for each of them once his surges had begun. After Henry swearing and threatening murder, and Helen moaning one late night over the expense of replacing all the electronics and security systems for the third time, Nikola had finally relented in his resentment of Michael Faraday's technique and had built a system of shielded electronics that would withstand a nuclear bomb.

"Hey folks, looks like this was a bad one. The EM shield is down again. I'm working on it but…"

"Bloody hell! Henry, not today, please. Hurry! I don't want to have to deal with any unexpected visitations right now."

Her hand again drifted to her abdomen. She did not need a visit from John today. He did not know about her pregnancy or her relationship with Nikola, and he certainly did not need to know that she was getting married. It might push him over the fine edge that kept him from killing her, and she was certain that a now-vulnerable Nikola would be eviscerated again, this time for good.

"Five minutes, tops."

Nikola broke in, his voice ragged. "Better make it three, Tiny Tim, or I'll sabotage your precious PlayStation until all it will run are old episodes of Lassie."

"Niko? Are you all right?" Helen wanted to go to him, to check on his heart rate and blood pressure and see with her own eyes that this latest electrical surge hadn't harmed him. It was a quick step from magnetic fields to electrical fields again, and the man wouldn't leave well enough alone, constantly trying to explore the possibilities of his abilities.

"I'm fine my dear. Just frazzled nerves. I believe every groom is allowed some, yes?"

She giggled softly, "As long as you don't have cold feet."

"My feet are toasty, it's your feet that are like ice in bed. I swear you keep me around just to use as a heating pad."

"Oh, I'm certain you have more uses, Mr. Tesla. But that is rather high on my list."

"Look guys, this is all very cute and everything, but we've got guests coming in an hour and the Big Guy will be ticked if all his food is cold for the reception. So, get back in there at get dressed and let's get this show on the road!"

"Should I ask what you are wearing, my love?"

"Show up for our date, and you'll find out."

"I shiver with anticipation."

Just for that, she was wearing those garters she'd debated about. And she'd make sure he knew about them during the reception. The better to torture him with.

"Ok, shield's back up. We're safe from teleporting goons for the moment."

"Ok, wolf-boy. You've earned your keep for the moment. Now, come here and let me help you with your tie. I'm sure you've bungled it."

Helen handed the radio back to a laughing Kate and returned to her suite. She had to do something with her hair after all.

When the door closed, she paused for a moment, a subtle sensation tearing her away from any thought of her impending nuptials. Like fluttering bubbles in her stomach, the feeling made her grin broadly. The first kick! Was it Daniel or Sophia, or the both of them together? She was sure that by the time nine months was up, she'd be able to tell the two of them apart. She couldn't wait to tell Nikola, and she couldn't bloody see him until she got married. Bah.

Time to do her hair.

The entrance hall had been decorated, and a wide array of friends, humans and abnormals alike, had made the trip to Old City to witness Helen Magnus marry Nikola Tesla. More than Helen could have guessed. She didn't know how he'd known, but when she'd arrived in the hallway set up for her grand entrance, orange-flower bouquet in hand, Gregory Magnus had been waiting for her. She hugged her father and cried, and told him that he was going to once again be a grandfather.

"I always did like you with Nikola." He'd told her gruffly, trying to hold back tears.

She chuckled, "That's exactly what he told me you always thought."

"Smart man, that Serbian bloke."

"I'd best go marry him then."

Pachelbel's Canon in D played out and Helen drew in a deep breath for courage. She'd never actually gotten this far, and some of the butterflies in her stomach were not due to the kicking of her children.

The doors opened, and with her father holding her arm, a room full of people and creatures of every description was revealed, decorated in wedding finery. And at the opposite end of the room, Nikola stood in a perfect Armani tuxedo, his eyes glowing and his lips parted in something approaching shock.

"Breathe, Niko. I know I'm trying to."

As though receiving her message, his dumbstruck look changed to a broad smile and she took her first steps down the white runner toward her would-be husband.

Then, of course, all hell broke loose.

Nikola began to shake slightly, his hair standing on end and blue arcs of electricity simmering over his skin. Helen quickened her step, wanting to get closer to him, but her father held her back. The crowd began to murmur and then Nikola fell to the ground, contorting in a seizure as lightning began to crack through the room. The bulbs in the chandelier began to pop and the air fairly crackled, and the screams began to rise. Helen could see nothing but Nikola writhing in pain, and she wrenched her arm from Gregory's to run to Nikola. But before she could get to him, a familiar figure popped into existence in a red haze, all six foot five of him radiating menace.

"Well well, what do we have here. A wedding. And I wasn't even invited." John's eyes flickered over Nikola, who'd stopped writhing on the floor but was still unconscious.

"Bugger is stronger than he looks. It took the power grid of the entire city to overload the field he'd set up outside to stop me." He stepped toward him, his hands clenched, but Helen would not let anything happen to Nikola.

"What are you doing here, John." She let every ounce of coldness she felt into her voice. It may be some energy creature within him, but he'd let himself be corrupted by the power inside of him. He was not and would never be the man she'd thought she'd once loved. And her feelings for him were nothing to what she now felt for Nikola.

John Druitt turned toward her, his eyes inhumanly cold. "You are mine, Helen. I came to submit the obligatory objection at the proper point in the ceremony. Apparently I'm a bit premature."

"I'm not yours, John. Not for a very long time. I'm not certain I ever was, and I will never, ever be again. Leave now, or I will be forced to take drastic action." In truth, she'd never thought she could kill John Druitt, but the fact that he'd harmed Nikola, suddenly the world would seem a much better place if he was finally dead.

"You can't kill me, Helen. You still…"

A growl sounded out behind John. "She may not be able to, but I assure you, I can."

Nikola's voice was deeper, his height taller, his clothes in tatters around his enlarged and somewhat hairy frame. Helen gasped at the sight of his green-black eyes and elongated fangs.

"Nikola, what!"

"Not now dear. Let me take out the trash, and then we can get married."

"Over my dead body!" John shouted.

"That's the idea, Ripper. That's the bloody idea."

The two collided with a roar, and chairs were pushed back as guests scrambled to get away from the fight. Gregory dragged Helen back, and Kate jumped in front of her, her gun drawn and pointed straight at John and whatever Nikola had become. Helen had no idea where the girl had secreted a gun in her sari, but was still glad Kate had some protection. As for herself, she wanted to tear out and shove herself between the two miscreants, but she had more than her own life and health to consider. Once again, her hand drifted over her stomach.

"He's a HAP!" Henry cried, popping up at Kate's side holding a stunner. "How the hell did he become a HAP?"

Helen looked at Nikola not with the eyes of a lover, but with the eyes of an expert on abnormals. He wasn't a HAP, at least not fully a HAP like Henry, but he was certainly exhibiting traits remarkable like those of a werewolf. He still retained his speech, and his face was much more like his vampiric visage than the distinctive snout of a lycan, but the heavy musculature, the hair, the increased height….

John flew through the air, landing on top of a table full of a punch bowl and crystal cups. Apparently, Nikola had also developed considerable strength.

"What the hell are you now, you Serbian cur! No pure sanguinus vampirus now, are you?"

"I don't care about that rubbish. I can protect my wife and children, you insane barbarian. That's more than you ever could do!"

John's eyes flickered over to Helen and she narrowed her eyes at him, nodding her head and smiling smugly. John's nose flared wide, and the last traces of sanity left him. He barreled toward her, and Nikola launched at him, tearing at him with razor sharp claws.

"Move it, Tesla, let me get a shot in!" Kate screamed. Henry was already shifting, his clothes in shreds on the ground as he circled the fight, backing up the alpha with murder in his eyes for the intruder. Other abnormals, full of tooth and claw, fire and venom lent their cries of support. There was no way that John Druitt would leave this room alive.

But Nikola needed no help. With a slash of his claws across Druitt's throat, blood gushed out. The manic light died in Druitt's eyes, his lips stilled in a soundless scream. With a crackle, the energy being contained within him rose up, but there too, Tesla was merciless. The sharp tang of electricity seared the air as Nikola held out his hands, trapping the creature within a massive force field and crushing it smaller and smaller, until with a whine it simply popped out of existence with a sad sizzle.

Silence reigned for a long moment before Nikola collapsed to his knees, his body already shifting back to that of the man. Helen broke out of her ring of protection and ran to Nicola, holding him in her arms as he wept silently into her hair. She'd done all her crying over John Druitt, and an empty sadness filled her as she watched his remains crumble into singed dust before her eyes.

"Are you all right, Nikola?"

He drew in a breath through his teeth. "I'm sorry for alarming you, Helen. That was to be your wedding gift. A little bit of minor genetic manipulation. Managed to add on another hundred years at least, not to mention the useful capacity to protect you."

"Nikola…" she drew out his name in that distinct way that meant she wanted the whole story.

"Well, a bit of Henry's blood, a dash of some of the leftover genes from the amnio…"

"You used our children!"

"Hey!" Henry, currently wrapped in a tablecloth, "Thanks for not asking!"

Nikola only had eyes for Helen. "Leftover! Medical waste! I wouldn't endanger them…but they do have compatible Source blood to my own system, and with wolf-boy's…well, I suppose I shouldn't call him that anymore, he is sort of a brother now…"

"You…brother…dude, what the…"

"Not now, Henry!" Nikola and Helen bit out simultaneously.

"I believe that the lycans were created by vampires from modification on their own genetic structure, to try to create human companions and servants, of sort. Much simpler genetics to work with, and with an added boost from Daniel," he patted her belly, "Thank you, son!" This seemed the best solution to my weakened state. And really Helen, you know you always like a little beast in your men."

Helen opened and closed her mouth a few times, but the smug look of happiness on his face left her speechless.

"So, are we going to have a wedding, or a funereal?" Kate, her dress miraculous free from blood spatters, holstered her gun in the waistband of her skirt.

Will grumbled at her for her abruptness, but stepped forward to help Nikola and Helen rise to their feet. "Personally, I vote for a wedding. Much healthier way to end a traumatizing day."

"Uh,uh, the roof's clean, except for the pigeons. No bloodstains at least." The Big Guy had a point.

"You know I always like pigeons, Helen."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, looking one last time at the pile of ash that was left of John Druitt. Her heart clenched with pain, but she looked into the blue grey of Nikola's eyes and knew that her future, for at least the next century, was caught up with this man, and their children.

"Let me change. I do regret the Armani, but the St. Laurent will have to do."

Helen giggled.

And so, an hour and a flurry of activity later, Helen Magnus married Nikola Tesla on the roof of the Old City Sanctuary, a perfect red-gold sunset painting the sky a thousand shades.

And that night, Nikola Tesla had the joy of feeling his children move within their mother's womb.


	3. Three

It was a novel experience to have a husband around while pregnant. With Ashley, she had taken care of her body and James had coddled her from time to time, but she'd buried her mind in work, letting the tears from her hormone overload out only in the dark of night, alone in her room. Nausea, anger, cravings, sadness, all of it had blurred into pale memories with which she had no one to share.

Now, she had another who worried about her, who made her sit and rest, who kept track of what she ate and how much she slept. Nikola held her hair back when she lost her breakfast, or dinner, due to the nausea. Nikola kissed her tears away and let her rant and rave at him over some perceived fault. He'd fine her the perfect Persian pickle and gulab jamun at 3 AM. Then he would rub her feet and those hands would move up her legs and make her forget anything but how much she needed him.

One thing that she had not experienced with her last pregnancy was that aching need. She'd never in all her long life felt so driven by desire. She was wet with need so often she had to purchase a dozen extra pairs of undergarments. And drat it, her husband's newly re-enhanced senses knew everytime her body betrayed her in this way. He'd told her he could smell her need from the other side of the Sanctuary, and he never failed to follow that scent home. His smirk was omnipresent, and his ability to distract her from whatever project she had been working on was unmatched.

He particularly loved to push up her skirts and lick her juices from her, tenderly bringing her to fulfillment over and over again, sometimes four or five times in a single day.

She was now well into her sixth month, and she was huge and ungainly, thoroughly frumpy and miserable. But oh god, she was randy. But not for any of his tender ministrations. That was very nice indeed, but she missed the forceful command he's exerted over her in those first few days when they'd broken down the walls between them.

So, frumpy and ungainly or not, she was determined to have him the way she wanted him.

He'd been gone for the better part of two days, so she waited in their bedroom, on the enormous bed that Nikola had insisted upon, on their best, creamy silk sheets. She wore black stockings and a short black robe, and was curled on her side, her back to the door and her fingers drifting over her clit now and then, keeping her primed and her scent thick in the air.

The moment she heard noises far away in the Sanctuary, she knew he'd returned, safe and sound, from the latest retrieval. Henry would take care of intake, and Kate would review any supply or weapons needs. That left Nikola free to come and greet his wife.

She counted two minutes and ten seconds before the door knob turned and Nikola strode into the room, his eyes swirling with black and his nostrils wide, taking in the scent of his mate in heat. She thanked heaven that particular sensitivity seemed to be an exclusive trait of mates, and that Henry was not nearly so away of her…needs, as her husband was.

"Hello Helen. Did you miss me?"

He looked good enough to eat. Black turtle neck and black jeans, his hair ruffled and stubble on his cheeks. Knowing how fastidious he was, she knew that his choice would have been to have a shower and a shave and to dress in a proper suit of clothes at the first opportunity.

But she didn't care for that right now.

"I think you know the answer to that, love." She parted her thighs and let him see the swollen pink lips of her slick sex. The robe gaped open over her rounded belly, and the fullness of her cleavage and her heavy breasts were half revealed to his hungry gaze.

"I missed you, Helen. I hate leaving you."

"Then come and greet me properly, Niko." He licked his lips and he stalked forward, but she raised up to her knees, dropping the robe and then turning around, placing her hands on the bed and presenting him with the perfect view of her arse and her aching quim. She looked at him over her shoulder, through the waves of her dark hair. "Please, Niko. Just like this. I need you."

He swore in Serbian, his skin flushing and his fangs making a brief appearance as his control was tested. But he whipped his shirt over his head and shoved his jeans off with lightning speed, kneeling behind her and pulling her toward him, his cock hard and sliding through her curls as he nipped the back of her neck. She threaded a hand though his hard and pulled him to her for a contortionist's kiss, the roughness of his beard scratching at her deliciously. He smelled of pine forest and male sweat and the crispness of electricity, and she inhaled it all, beyond happy that he was home and safe and about to take her.

"No waiting, Nikola. I've been ready for hours."

For once, he believed her, and his cock slid inside of her sheath without preamble. He grunted as he bottomed out deep within her and she sucked in a breath, as always stunned at how perfectly they fit together. He was so deep like this, so impeccably aligned with her. He rose up above her, holding her hips in his hands as he pulled almost all the way out, thrusting in again with a taunting slowness that had her keening.

"I won't break, Niko. Please. Take me!"

She could feel the unique beast within him vie for control, could feel the sharpening of his nails, the quivering of his cock as his hips tried to thrust against his ironclad will. Not willing to take no for an answer, she surged back against him, taking him deep and hard and causing the flirt sparks to fly across her eyes. Already, she was close to completion, and she wanted him to take her there.

"Damn you, Helen. I have to be careful. I have to…"

"I want you, Nikola. All of you. Always have."

He grunted and finally began to thrust, deep and strong, fast and furious, taking her just how she longed to be had. The slap of flesh on flesh rang through the room and her cries soon followed, as her first orgasm crested and made her shudder in bliss. But once was never enough for Nikola Tesla. His fingers worked furiously over her clit as cock drove into her, higher and harder at exactly the right angle. She gushed with her next climax, her juices coating his cock as he groaned and gave into his own need, pulsing within her as her muscles clenched him tight.

He made them fall sideways, rather than on the bulk of her stomach, he protecting her and their progeny even in the heavy lassitude of post-coital bliss. His arms curled around her, his fingers toying with the top of one of her stockings as his breathing grew less labored but still warm in her ear.

"You really can't get enough of me, can you my love?"

Insufferable, wonderful man.

"Well, I certainly miss your foot rubs. But you are useful for other things as well."

He laughed softly in her ear, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin below and making her shudder once again.

"I'm going to have to keep you pregnant often, my Helen. I quite like your insatiability for my person."

"I don't think I'll need the hormones for that, my love. I've wanted you for a long long time, and I don't plan on changing my mind. Ever."

"Say things like that and I'll simply have to get up and shave."

She turned to look at him, perplexed at his non sequitur.

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't want to give you rugburn all over your beautiful breasts, your sweet thighs, your…"

She was amazed that at one hundred and fifty nine she could still blush.


	4. Four

He knew she was tired. Hell, he was tired. Twins was a ridiculous amount of work, and she not only had to burp and change and stay awake with the puking, mewling – adorable, beings who he loved with everything in him…she had to feed them as well. And there had been that incident with the new intake that seemed to crazy young, tender flesh. And that nubbin escape that had Will and Kate literally hanging from the chandelier in the ballroom doing acrobatics of the nude variety. And the incessant, relentless pile of thrice cursed paperwork that she refused to completely ignore.

He had to take action. She needed it, and he was not taking no for an answer.

He set down the glass in front of her where she slumped at the table, Sophia in her arms. He'd just put Daniel in the crib at their bedside, but Sophia still refused to sleep without being held. Helen insisted that at a mere three weeks old, both the twins were still adjusting to the novelty and frightening reality of being out of the womb. She assured him, and herself, that it was perfectly normal, and would pass. Nikola simply think she dotes on Sophia and Daniel in order to better ignore her own increasing illness.

She was still breathtakingly beautiful to him, her shirt half unbuttoned, her hair falling out of a messy bun, her shoulders rounded from exhaustion. She looked at the table and then at him, a ghost of a smile curving her lips.

"Nikola, I know you think I need to relax, but I am still attempting to breastfeed and I don't think a glass of Bordeaux would help matters very much." There were dark circles under her eyes, and she lost far too much of the baby weight far too rapidly. She needed this, and her body knew it, her nostrils flaring slightly as the scent finally reached her nose.

"It's not Bordeaux, my love."

She swallowed quickly, and he knew she was salivating. Although in his current form the hunger wasn't nearly so bad and he did not require medication more than once every few months, he can remember how very much that hunger can torture one's soul.

She looked more closely at the shimmering, deep red liquid in the glass and he could see her realized precisely what he was offering. Disgust warred with unfamiliar hunger in her eyes as the snapped up to meet his own.

"Blood? Nikola – what the bloody hell are you…"

"James said in his letters to me that he fed you rare steaks. Said you were so tired after Ashley was born that you barely noticed what you ate, not even when the meat was practically raw. I'm simply making the process easier to digest and the results more immediate." Her mouth opened, but he continued on, "Besides, this is the finest blood I could obtain, that wasn't human. Wild hogs fed on the sweet acorns of Andelucia, tastier than most fat Americans fed up on 'Mickey Ds'." Helen glared at him, "Not that I would know! I would never have deigned to get that close to one, much less….you know I've kept my vows to you Helen. All of them."

She pursed her lips, looking down at Sophia's sweet pink face and then toward the beckoning crystal glass. "Why…I mean, it's not normal…"

He snorted loudly. "Normal? Since when are any of us in this mad place close to normal. Why would we want to be." He leaned closer to her, his worry for her in his eyes, all his shields let down – only for her. "You have Source blood running through your veins, Helen Magnus. Your children have that as well. Blood that calls for blood, at least some of time. Drink Helen, before you are too far gone to come back to the bloom of health and see your children to grow up to be the geniuses they surely will be."

Sighing, she picked up the glass, gently cradling it in her palm. He held his breath as she grimaced and she took a sip, swallowing it far too quickly. Her eyes grew round, and she sipped again, this time savoring the flavor properly. In a minute, the glass was drained, and he could see the blush in her cheeks return, her tension relax. Sophia murmured in her sleep, and Helen jiggled her slightly, shushing softly.

"James wrote to you?"

He reached for her glass and stood, moving to the counter where he'd stashed a pitcher of the stuff.

"James knew me better than you seem to think. He knew I loved you, and he seemed to think that sometime one or both of us would come to our senses. He told me of your adventures, your lovers, the scrapes you got yourself into and out of. And he told me to take care of you when he no longer could."

She took the refilled glass from his hand, a smile on lips stained dark with sweet blood. "Thank you, Nikola. You are doing a very fine job of it."

"Get better soon Helen. I'm afraid that the sight of you drinking blood is almost more than my self-restraint can handle. I don't wish to shock the children by taking you across the kitchen table."

"Nikola!"

He took a slip from his own glass – this one truly a Bordeaux. He really couldn't handle blood without the lusts that inevitable possessed him when he partook. There was a soft cry from the baby monitor, and Nikola sighed dramatically, rising to go tend to his son. "Drink up, Helen. You need your vitamins."

She stuck out a bloody tongue at him and he laughed.


End file.
